1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sports activity protection apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sports activity protection apparatus having a padded member of multi-layer configuration, where each layer performs particular functions and acts in complementary fashion to provide for a particularly effective apparatus. The padded member is secured about the waist of its user by a belt member and serves to protect the abdomen from incident blows from sports balls and other players.
2. Background Information
The use of various padding and other protective equipment for use during sports activity is known. More specifically, sports activity protection apparatus heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of different objectives and requirements. While these devices may fulfill their respective, particularly claimed objectives and requirements, the aforementioned devices do not disclose a sports activity protection apparatus and method of use such as Applicant's present invention.
Known sports activity protection apparatuses are hampered by limitations overcome by Applicant invention. More specifically, devices known in the art do not provide a protection mechanism that is both light weight and particularly effective in absorbing and distributing shock. In fact, those skilled in the art largely agree that a glaring limitation associated with such products is remaining light enough to avoid hindering sports performance while offering adequate protection. While there are known products that may secure about the waist or torso of a sports player, such products sacrifice mobility for the benefit of more protection, and vice versa. After all, until now, protection devices have not been able to offer adequate shock absorption while remaining light enough to be worn while running at full speed.
Those playing sports games, such as soccer, where there is a likelihood of having contact with sports balls or other players would be well served to be equipped with a device such as the present invention. That is, those playing such games would greatly benefit from a device that could be worn during games or practice, with no detrimental effect to performance, while offering superior protection. As will be fully discussed, Applicant's invention, through a novel arrangement of component parts, provides such an apparatus.